


More about Jim and Blair

by Callisto



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-08
Updated: 2011-04-08
Packaged: 2017-10-17 18:32:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/179932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Callisto/pseuds/Callisto
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>24. HAIR COLOUR?<br/>Jim: Brown.<br/>Blair: Depends how the light hits it.<br/>Jim: I cannot believe you said that, Cosmo Girl.<br/>Blair: Okay, okay. It’s brown, then. Brown.</i></p><p>Jim and Blair sit down together and answer an LJ meme. As you do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More about Jim and Blair

1 WERE YOU NAMED AFTER ANYONE?  
Jim: A grandfather.  
Blair: Yeah? Did not know that. With Naomi, man, who knows?

2 WHEN WAS THE LAST TIME YOU CRIED?  
Jim: Don’t remember. What? I don’t.  
Blair: Oh, so that wasn’t a little moisture leaking out when the Jags blew it last night? That throat noise was popcorn going down the wrong way?  
Jim: Bite me. And answer the question.  
Blair: Nope.  
Jim: Why not?  
Blair: On the grounds that the answer makes me a total wuss. Next.

3\. DO YOU LIKE YOUR HANDWRITING?  
Jim: Yes. It’s neat, easy to read, and it doesn’t send people to the wrong place for dinner because they can’t read the name of the restaurant.  
Blair: One time, Jim. And not all of us learned to write in a classroom, some of us were encouraged to experiment with feathers and slates.  
Jim: I rest my case.

4\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE LUNCH MEAT?  
Jim: Pastrami.  
Blair: I'm more of a tofu kind of person.

5\. DO YOU HAVE KIDS?  
Jim: No.  
Blair: No.

6\. IF YOU WERE ANOTHER PERSON, WOULD YOU BE FRIENDS WITH YOU?  
Jim: Sure, I’m low maintenance…. Chief? Need me to thump you on the back there?  
Blair: …No, just… swallowed wrong. I’m okay.

7\. DO YOU USE SARCASM A LOT?  
Jim: Nah.  
Blair: I am the King of Irony, the Prince of Understatement and the absolute Emperor of winding up one James Ellison.  
Jim: ::sigh::

 

8\. DO YOU STILL HAVE YOUR TONSILS?  
Jim: No, the army took them.  
Blair: Yes.

9\. DO YOU COOK/BAKE?  
Jim: Too much probably.  
Blair: What? I do my share.

10\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE CEREAL?  
Jim: Chocolate frosties with full cream milk, which I never seem to get anymore.  
Blair: You on that kind of a sugar high first thing in the morning? Might as well hand you a crack pipe.

11\. DO YOU UNTIE YOUR SHOES WHEN YOU TAKE THEM OFF?  
Jim: Doesn’t everyone?  
Blair: No, my anal retentive he-man, they do not. Leaving the laces just loose enough, man, that’s the trick.

12\. DO YOU THINK YOU ARE STRONG?  
Jim: Next question.  
Blair: Yeah, next question.

13\. WHAT IS YOUR FAVOURITE ICE CREAM?  
Jim: Vanilla fudge sundae with hot caramel sauce and his is vanilla with mint chips and chocolate sauce.  
Blair: We eat together way too much.

14\. WHAT IS THE FIRST THING YOU NOTICE ABOUT PEOPLE?  
Jim: Their heartbeat.  
Blair: Shit, I can’t believe I’ve never asked you that.

15\. RED OR PINK?  
Jim: Neither.  
Blair: Mixed or separate?

16\. WHAT IS THE LEAST FAVOURITE THING ABOUT YOURSELF?  
Jim: I can be a little.. um, closed off.  
Blair: The Great Wall of Jim? Closed off? Never. But it’s okay, a brick at a time I’m getting under and in.  
Jim: That you are, Chief.

17\. WHO DO YOU MISS THE MOST?  
Jim: Blair, when he goes to conferences.  
Blair: Hey, you never said. Hell, I miss you when you go upstairs.  
Jim: Mushball.  
Blair: ‘Fraid so.

18\. WHAT WAS THE LAST THING YOU ATE?  
Jim: A slice of pepperoni pizza.  
Blair: No, you ate half, I was the one who ended up with a slice.

19\. WHAT ARE YOU LISTENING TO RIGHT NOW?  
Jim: Everything.  
Blair: Jim.

20\. IF YOU WERE A CRAYON, WHAT COLOUR WOULD YOU BE?  
Jim: Dark green.  
Blair: Light green.

21\. FAVOURITE SMELLS?  
Jim: Winter in the mountains at night, when the snow layers up. I get to open out without hurting myself or moving dials around. Oh, and this man, right here. There’s a spot at the base of his neck I could inhale forever.  
Blair: Coffee.  
Jim: I say you and your neck and you say coffee?  
Blair. Hey, the nose wants what it wants, man.

22\. WHO WAS THE LAST PERSON YOU TALKED TO ON THE PHONE?  
Jim: Simon. To arrange poker night.  
Blair: Simon. To cancel poker night. There’s a Stargate marathon on and I give that up for no one.

23\. FAVOURITE SPORTS TO WATCH?  
Jim: Basketball, football.  
Blair: Basketball, boxing occasionally.

24\. HAIR COLOUR?  
Jim: Brown.  
Blair: Depends how the light hits it.  
Jim: I cannot believe you said that, Cosmo Girl.  
Blair: Okay, okay. It’s brown, then. Brown.

25\. EYE COLOUR?  
Jim: Depends how the light hits them.  
Blair: Laugh it up, Ellison.

26\. FAVOURITE FOOD?  
Jim: Anything Blair can do in a wok is fine by me.  
Blair: Aww…

27\. SCARY MOVIES OR HAPPY ENDINGS?  
Jim: Both have their time and place.  
Blair: Happy Endings.

28\. LAST MOVIE YOU WATCHED?  
Jim: Some French shit where the women all got slapped.  
Blair: It’s a cultural chasm with you and subtitles, isn’t it?  
Jim: Blair, it was shit. You owe me the next three Terminators for that.  
Blair: It was an examination of the outsider and the way social norms... Okay, it was shit. You win.

29\. SUMMER, WINTER, SPRING OR AUTUMN?  
Jim: Winter. The snow and the cold make everything quieter.  
Blair: Summer. Jim in shorts. Mmmm-mmmm..

30\. HUGS OR KISSES?  
Jim: Both.  
Blair: Don’t get me wrong, Jim. I love your kisses like nothing in this world. But being hugged by you? When you’re my size? Is nirvana.

31\. FAVOURITE DESSERT?  
Jim: We’ve done this, ice cream.  
Blair: Yup.

32\. WHAT BOOK ARE YOU READING NOW?  
Jim: Michael Herr’s ‘Dispatches’. Always promised myself I would.  
Blair: ‘Homogenous Groupings in Voodoo Culture’ by Emily LeChance.  
Jim: I worry about you, Chief, I really do.  
Blair: Thanks!  
Jim: No, I mean..  
Bliar: What?  
Jim: Nothing, you’re welcome.

3\. WHAT IS ON YOUR MOUSE PAD?  
Jim: Something green with dates on it.  
Blair: ::sigh:: The same Save the Rainforest calendar that Jim has on his.

34\. WHAT DID YOU WATCH ON TV LAST NIGHT?  
Jim: The Jags. Waste of time.  
Blair: C’mon, big guy, I cheered you up nice and thoroughly, didn’t I?  
Jim: Speaking of…

35\. ROLLING STONES OR BEATLES?  
Jim: Rolling Stones.  
Blair: Sophie’s choice, man.

37\. WHAT IS THE FARTHEST YOU HAVE BEEN FROM HOME?  
Jim: Peru  
Blair: Outer Mongolia.

38\. WHERE WERE YOU BORN?  
Jim: Just outside Cascade.  
Blair: Um… not sure. Again, with Naomi, who knows?

39\. WHOSE ANSWERS ARE YOU LOOKING FORWARD TO READING?  
Jim: No one else’s. Can we stop now?  
Blair: You don’t think we could get Simon to do this? No, guess not.

40\. WHAT TIME IS IT NOW?  
Jim: Time for sentinels and guides to be in bed.  
Blair: Jim! Can I click send before we...umph!


End file.
